dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lg16spears
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DC Movies Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:33, September 11, 2009 New DC Movie Universe WIki Check out the Wiki dedicated to the single unvierse soon to be established by Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, Green Lantern, Batman 3, The Man of Steel, The Flash and more!! New DC Movie Universe Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 11:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Admin Dark Horse Movies It would be good for it to have its own wikia. I would definately help you edit it if you were to set it up call it probably darkhorsemovies.wikia.com but yeah it would be a good idea. Let me know if you set it up and send me a link to it. - Doomlurker 11:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) New DC Universe Wiki Check out the DC Movies Universe Wiki devoted soley to DC current single universe line up of movies. From Batman Begins to the Justice League! Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 21:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Creator/Webmaster Templates Do you think I should make the templates like the ones on Marvel Movies wiki, so we can make rumor pages and stuff for the movies and so there are universal templates rather than character specific ones? - Doomlurker 22:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) News Do you think we should start moving the news from the main page onto the rumors pages or under production history on the film's articles? - Doomlurker 16:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Instead of updating the News on the main page couldn't you put it in the individual film's rumors or production? I'm trying to get rid of the news on the main page. - Doomlurker 20:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Casting in Nov Hi Can you find the link for the article regarding Superman casting in November. I found it earlier but now cant find the article. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 19:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I saw it on another website by googling the story but cant find it now lol! Probobly false anyway, Snyder isn't starting Superman until after Sucker Punch which comes out in 2011. Goyer and Nolan are going to be working real hard on the script until then when it should be ready for filming. Casting and production will be happening at the same time as the script. Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 15:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Laziness Stop creating articles that you don't finish. You're creating them for the sake of it and not because you want to contribute. Most notably the recent justice league articles you made. - Doomlurker 19:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Why are you creating so many incomplete articles? - Doomlurker 17:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why haven't you put an infobox on The Mighty? - Doomlurker 20:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you go back and put templates on Superman: Flyby, Batman vs. Superman and Batman: Year One (canceled project). At the moment they are incomplete. - Doomlurker 20:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) How many times do I have to tell you to complete your articles? One sentence articles are not acceptable. You need to add plot, cast and a template at the very least. - Doomlurker 16:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) There, I've started you off. Please do the rest of the pages like that. 799272002 13:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) That really isn't much better, you're still leaving the articles practically incomplete. - Doomlurker 18:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You should just writet to be added under the categories then write them in later. DC Cinematic Universe Hey come and check out the DC Cinematic Wikia see if you wish to contribute or just for a general browse! Lot's of changes have been made! CommanderConnor (talk) 19:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Countries Go back and add appearances, infoboxes and history sections to all the countries/locations you've created. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to be blocked again? - Doomlurker why are you making rumors about dick grayson being in mos2 that are rumors from lesser known movie sites that are desprate for news DC Universe Animated Original Movies This is what they're called not DC Universe Original Movies. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) SHUT UP!!!!! Pardon me. Can you ask Doomlurker to unlock the heroes page so I can add some heroes on top of subcategories? It’s still protected. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 21:17, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Pardon me, Lg16spears Are you gonna be adding some parts on the biography and design headings. They're all in the costume pages. You just need to right paragraphs from movies or shows, that's all. So I can count on you. https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Donnerverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_suit_(Burtonverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit_(Dozierverse), and https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Singerverse). 17:05, August 28, 2018 (UTC) JohnnySparrow17 (talk) Arthur Light (Superman vs. The Elite) I don't know how to ask you this, Lg16spears, but do you think I should add this villain in the Superman Characters category page or some other comic character category page? Because I don't know or I don't think Dr. Light might be a Superman villain. - 12:07, October 22, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) go ahead. Lg16spears (talk) 19:50, October 22, 2018 (UTC)